Hinata's Hosting Life
by NekoSasuHina
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is girl who is in rolled into a academy that is for the rich and beautiful. When she breaks a vase that is worth a lot she is in debt to the host club. In order to repay the huge debt she must become a host and have 100 people request her.


Episode 1: Starting today, you are a Host!

Characters:

Hinata=Haruhi, Naruto=Tamaki, Sasuke=Hikaru, Itachi=Kaoru, Gaara=Mori, Tobi=Honey

'_When I had opened the door to the abandoned Music Room—' _"Welcome!" A group of good looking men had said when a short violet haired boy slowly walked into the room. _'I had found the __**Host Club**__!'_ After he had seen the group he started to get tense and very nerves. "Hey Boss, I looks like a **guy** this time!" Two of the boys that looked almost a like had said harmoniously. "Now, now, Men are valuable patrons, too, so stifle it!" A tall blonde had said as he made his way closer to the violet haired boy. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club—" He placed his hand out in front of him,"—**Hinata Hyuuga**, scholarship student! You are a **rare creature** in this place!" The blonde made it very clear that he has taken an interest in this boy. "U-um, my name. . . How do you know m-my name?" Hinata said as he struggled to get the hell away from the group of men. "Well, it's not an everyday thing that a **commoner** is allowed to attend **this** school!" The tall blonde was saying this in a rude manner (Hinata thought so at least). He was also spinning around and talking nonsense about Hinata's life and schooling. "Hey, Sasuke, Itachi, isn't Hyuuga here in the same class with you both?"

One of the hosts had asked the two who looked like brothers (even twins?). "Yeah, but he's so quiet—" The brother with duck butt hair had said, "—that no one knows he's there." Then the one with long hair had finished the sentence. "Well, **poor-man**, we welcome you to our world of **beauty**!" Sparkles had seemed to come out of the blondes face and mouth as he started and stopped talking. "I'm out of here. . ." Hinata said as he walked away from the other man. "Hey! ~ come back here, **Hina-chan**!" A smaller boy said with an orange mask as he pulled Hinata back into place. "You must be like a **super hero** or something, right?" The boy asked as he looked up into Hinata's eyes. "Their **honor students** not **super hero** and who you calling Hina-chan?" Hinata snapped at the small boy with black hair and a spiral type orange mask on. "But I would have never had guessed that the honor student would be so openly** gay**." Hinata turned his head and looked at the blonde, "O-openly what. .?" "Oh well, tell me what type of boy you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy Lolita? How about the mystified type? Or even the cool type?"

"W-wait, it's not like that! I, uh, just came here to find a quiet place to study!" As Hinata said this he started to back away from the group of guys. Then the blonde moved his face up close to the violet haired man and said, "Or am I your type? Hmm?" Scared by the sudden face-to-face motion, he moved back away from him and by a chance there was a vase right behind him. With even more of a shock the vase was knocked over by his elbow. "W-what? AH!" He tried to grab it but it was too late. It broke not a few seconds after that. "Aww! Looked what you did commoner!" "I-I'll pay for it! I promise!" Hinata tried to think about how he was going to pay them back. "Well, what do you think we should do, Naruto?" The one with pineapple hair had asked the tall blonde. "Well Hyuuga, as you must know the saying_, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'_? As of **today**, you will be the Host Club's **Dog**!" Naruto said as he looked dead in Hinata's eyes and gave an evil smirk.

'_Mom, this is too much! Ten years have passed since you left this world and I'm stuck with a Dad that doesn't care much for me and a way to much of a caring cousin. After I finally had managed to get into this school, I wind up being a slave for a Host Club!' _"Oh, Naruto, what's your favorite song?" "My favorite song? Well, it's the one that reminds me of you of course." "May I have a word with you Naruto?" A girl with long pink hair had asked and gave a sideways glance at Naruto. "Why, yes of course my Princess. What is the matter?" He questioned the girl and when in front of her face and gave a smile. "Well, there's a rumor going around that you're keeping a little puppy without his papers filled out. Am I correct?" "That would be right." At that exact moment Hinata had walked into the room with grocery bags in his hands. "Whoa! Speak of the devil. Did you get everything that I asked for?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked at the bags in Hinata's hands. "Yea, I did." He replied with a dull look on his face. "Wait! What is this in here!" Naruto questioned the square can filled with grounded coffee. "It's instant coffee, what of it?" Hinata wasn't enjoying where this conversation was going. "Oh! I've heard of this! This is commoners' coffee!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs while stating his statement. "You mean the kind that's already grounded up?" One of the girls had asked. "If you don't like it then I'll just buy something else. What do—" He was cut off by Naruto giving another outburst, "No! I shall try this Commoners Coffee!"

(A/N: From here on out I'm calling Hinata, _'her'_ or _'she'_. Reason is because we all know she's a girl that just looks like a boy.)

After that very small speech every one of the girls and the members of the Host Club started to clap. "These damn rich people. I swear—""Commoner, show us how to make this!" With a sigh Hinata moved her body and started to heat up some water. After a minute or so he pored the hot water in the cups filled with Coffee grounds. "Here—"Hinata placed to hot cup of coffee in front of Naruto's face. He took a sip then his eyes went wide. "Wow! This commoner's coffee isn't half bad!" "I'm out of here." He said dully as Naruto started babbling about all kinds of nonsense and sparkles (once again) started to spring from his very being. After a minute of Naruto's constant taking Hinata looked up at him and gazed deep into his eyes, "You're annoying!" Hinata said this dully but with some rudeness in her tone. Naruto started to sulk for he was not used to being called that name before. "Humph! If you want to play that game, I'll make you a deal." Hinata's big dough eyes looked dead a head in Naruto's eyes. "Ah, a deal?" She looked shocked as he moved his face closer to hers. "Yes, if you can get one hundred people to request you then we'll forget about the vase det." "H-huh?" Hinata looked him in the eyes as he gave an evil smirk once again.

"So, starting today—" He placed his index finger in front of Hinata's face, "you are now a host!" The two twins were walking by and they had to butt in the conversation. "But Boss, He just doesn't look the part." Sasuke said as he shrugged his shoulders and gave out a soft sigh. "You can train him all you want but with the way he looks—"Itachi laid his left arm on Sasuke's shoulder and finished Sasuke's sentence. "—He'll never get any girl to look at him let alone request him." Itachi lifted himself off of Sasuke and walked over to Hinata and pulled off her big old glasses. "Maybe without his glasses he would look a bit better." After he pulled her glasses off his eyes went wide. Naruto moved up to Hinata and was also shocked. "Sasuke, Itachi, get a uniform for him! Shikamaru get a hair stylist! Gaara, fetch your spare disposable contacts!" The small boy with the orange mask looked up at Naruto, "And me?" "Tobi… Go and eat some cake!"

Once Naruto said this Tobi went to the corner and started to sulk with his stuffed toy. Hinata was shocked and was arguing with the group as they started to cut her hair and changed her clothes. "Hey!""We're here to help you change!"One of the twins were saying as they tried to take Hinata's clothes off. "I don't need help so get out!" She yelled at them then kicked them out of the room. The two twins looked at each other as they made their way to the opposite room. They just shrugged it off and kept on walking away.

About five minutes later Hinata walked out the prep room and came out wearing a boy's school uniform. She observed the way it looked and all the stares she was getting from the guys. "Oh, wow! You look as cute as a girl Hinata! ~" Naruto said as he started to hug Hinata. She blushed a little but she was used to this. Being hugged by weird-os' was one of the things people would do when she went out shopping. "Please get off of me Sempai; you're too heavy for me to carry." Naruto got off of her but still looked at her as though she was a new toy for a child.

The group had made their way into the guest room and all ready three people had requested Hinata. "So why did you become a host, Hinata?" "Why did I become one?" Her eyebrow twitched as she tried to think of an answer but nothing came to mind. _'What do I do? I don't know what—' _Then it hit her, Naruto said as long as you be yourself it would be easy. _'—I've got just the story!'_

"I see. Your mother passed away ten years ago." "But, who does the house work; the cooking and cleaning?" Hinata looked at the girls and gave a smile, "I do them. And when I cook something and get it just right my cousin and sister love it. And that's what makes me happy to have my mother's recipes she left me." The girls blushed and looked in Hinata's eyes. "Would it be okay if we request you again tomorrow?" "Sure, that would be great!" Hinata said with anticipation that she might be out of her debt faster then she thought.

That afternoon, Hinata walked by a window and saw her belonging were in the pond next to the school. She ran out there in a rush knowing she was going to be late for the Host Club meeting. Hinata had fished out most of her belongings except her wallet with her lunch money in it. She was still looking for it when she saw a shadow of a familiar shape. "You've got some nerve to itch out on the meeting, Commoner." He had veins popping out of his forehead but he then looked down at Hinata's school bag. "You're bags are all wet, why is that?" Hinata looked up at him and gave him look of confusion, "I must have pushed it out the window at some point?" Then Naruto got down on his knees and started to search for Hinata's wallet. "Hey! There's no reason for you to get wet as well!" Hinata exclaimed. "A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks." Hinata's eyes widen as she looked at Naruto. She was amazed by this person, _'If you can look past his boyish charm and his stupidly, you can see that he really is a nice guy.' _Naruto got back to a standing position and gave a tooth shining grin, "Is this what you're looking for?" Naruto was waving it teasingly and gave a soft chuckle. "Hmm?" Stopped teasing and looked down at Hinata, "What's with that look?" Naruto started to chuckle again and gave another grin. "You're not falling for me are you?" Hinata snapped out of her daze and gave a pouting face, "Like hell I am!" She snatched her wallet back and gave him her angry face.

(A/N: Hinata is too cute so if she gets _'angry'_ it just looks like a small child when they don't what they want.)

"Oh, your belongings were thrown in the pond? How surprising." Sakura said as she took a sip of her tea. _'Why did she request me? It's obvious that she doesn't like me.' _Hinata thought to herself as she looked at Sakura with curious eyes. "And don't think that Naruto likes you. Just because he's taken a liking to you doesn't mean he cares for you. He just wants you to become a gentle man." Sakura took another sip of her tea and Hinata's eyes went wide. The Hinata looked at Sakura with her eyes still wide, "I get it now," Sakura stopped drinking her tea in order to give her full attention to what Hinata has to say. "You're jealous of me."Once Hinata said this Sakura pulled Hinata on top of her. This caused the table between them to fall over and the tea set to break. Sakura screamed,

"No, Hinata! Help! Hinata has just tried to make a pass at me!"

Sakura still screamed while Hinata was just wide eyed, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Then water was poured on to the two by the twins. "Why would you do that?" Sakura looked up at the two with anger written on every inch of her face. "Why you little—" She was cut off by a tall figure standing over her. She looked up and a panic look was in her eyes, "Naruto!" She was helped up off the ground by Naruto placing his hand out. He brushed a strand of hair that was covering her face and then he gave a disappointed look at her. "Naruto help! Hinata just tried to make a pass at me!" Naruto still looked ashamed of her. "Hinata is not that kind of man." "But!—" Sakura was once again interrupted by someone, Shikamaru this time. "We're not stupid," He said coolly as he reached into his back pocket and took out his phone with pictures of Sakura dumping Hinata's belongings in the pond. "We know what kind of person Hinata is and what kind of person you are." He locked his eyes with hers and then looked back down at Hinata.

"Naruto you idiot! I will never forgive you!" Sakura screamed as she ran out the door balling with tears. The twins had a bag in their hand Sasuke shoved it into Hinata's face as she was about to get up. "Here," He had a few blush marks on his face as he tried not to meet Hinata's gaze. "This is the only spare uniform we could find. Sorry." Hinata got to her feet and took a peek inside the bag. "Thanks, this is good." She said as she made her way into the changing room.

Naruto slid open the curtain the divided the room from changing to host room. "I brought a few more towels just in case." Naruto had his eyes closed for awhile but then he opened them as he herd Hinata's shirt fall to the ground. After he had seen that he ran out of the room and had a huge blush on. A minute or so later Hinata came out of the changing room and was wearing a dress that showed all of curves and other thing that they didn't see before. Naruto placed his hand over his mouth and his face became red hot. "Why didn't you tell us you were a girl?" Naruto barked at her even though his face was still flushed from embarrassment.

Hinata shrugged as she walked over to the group of guys. "I guess it doesn't really matter to me that I'm seen as a girl or guy." Sasuke was too blushing a little as he saw Hinata give a soft smile. "I do find it fun though!" She said gleefully while pointing her right index finger in the air. Naruto because fully flushed and turned his gaze to a wall.

Hey! Since I'm a guy now I guess I can call everyone both 'Bro' and 'Dude' now!"

She gave a girl smile and started to chuckle lightly.


End file.
